Harry Potter and the 7th Year
by Drummer
Summary: Harry and his friends are in their final year. Can something amazing come up?
1. For the Last Time

Harry Potter and the 7th Year

Chapter 1: For the Last Time

Harry's final summer with the Dursley's was the best he had ever had. They completely ignored him, and his birthday. But Harry didn't mind because in June he would graduate from Hogwarts and be on his own in the wizarding world. A couple days before Harry went back to school, Uncle Vernon decided to talk to him. 

"Boy, how many years do you go to that school of yours?'' he barked at Harry.

"Seven, Uncle Vernon." Harry said.

"And what year are you in?'' his uncle asked him.

"My final year."

Then Uncle Vernon left his bedroom. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. Harry could hear him and Aunt Petunia talking. On September the first, Harry went to Kings Cross Station for the last time.

"Have a good time," yelled his family and they drove away.

Harry suddenly saw Hermonie, and the Weasleys walking toward platform nine and three-quarters. They all went onto the platform and then Ron, Hermonie, and Harry found a compartment by them selves. 

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermonie asked. 

"Well I'm just thinking about how this is our last year and all." he replied. 

They all had a fun time until Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came into their compartment.

"Well, well, well. Potty, Weasel, and the Ginger. " Ron had an urge to go up and punch Draco right in the face. "So, Weasel, are you going to get a good job, or a poor one like your father did?'' Malfoy sneered. Draco left and Ron was still in a bad mood. They played games and hung out in their compartment until the driver said that is was tome to change into the Hogwarts robes because they were going to be at Hogwarts in five minutes.

As all the students left the train, they heard a familiar voice.

"First years over here please." That was Hagrid. 


	2. The Beggining of School

Harry Potter and the 7th Year  
  
Chapter 1: For the Last Time  
  
Harry's final summer with the Dursley's was the best he had ever had. They completely ignored him, and his birthday. But Harry didn't mind because in June he would graduate from Hogwarts and be on his own in the wizarding world. A couple days before Harry went back to school, Uncle Vernon decided to talk to him.  
  
"Boy, how many years do you go to that school of yours?'' he barked at Harry.  
  
"Seven, Uncle Vernon." Harry said.  
  
"And what year are you in?'' his uncle asked him.  
  
"My final year."  
  
Then Uncle Vernon left his bedroom. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. Harry could hear him and Aunt Petunia talking. On September the first, Harry went to Kings Cross Station for the last time.  
  
"Have a good time," yelled his family and they drove away.  
  
Harry suddenly saw Hermonie, and the Weasleys walking toward platform nine and three-quarters. They all went onto the platform and then Ron, Hermonie, and Harry found a compartment by them selves.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermonie asked.  
  
"Well I'm just thinking about how this is our last year and all." he replied.  
  
They all had a fun time until Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came into their compartment.  
  
"Well, well, well. Potty, Weasel, and the Ginger. " Ron had an urge to go up and punch Draco right in the face. "So, Weasel, are you going to get a good job, or a poor one like your father did?'' Malfoy sneered. Draco left and Ron was still in a bad mood. They played games and hung out in their compartment until the driver said that is was tome to change into the Hogwarts robes because they were going to be at Hogwarts in five minutes.  
  
As all the students left the train, they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"First years over here please." That was Hagrid.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Beginning of School  
  
Harry and the other jumped onto the carriages and rode into Hogwarts. They arrived and entered the Great Hall. The sorting followed that. Harry saw a beautiful first year named Melody. She sat down next to Hermonie. Harry also saw a beautiful teacher at the staff table. The Dumbledor got up to make his usual start-of-term-notices.  
  
"This year is very special for some of you." He began, "The seventh years are going to receive lots of attention this year. They will have the last full week of school for themselves. They will get an award banquet, an end- of-year dance, and more. Plus they will have a new course and a new teacher. Her name is Marie Ruth. She will be teaching the seventh years all they need to know about leaving Hogwarts. "  
  
Harry went to bed that night thinking about something. He woke up the next morning and received his course schedule He had Marie Ruth first.  
  
Chapter 3: The First Surprise 


End file.
